Sonic Boom: Replacement
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: During the battle with Eggman's badnik robots, Sonic got his leg injured by one of the badniks. With his leg injured and can't go on missions, Amy suggests that she needs someone to take Sonic's place as leader temporarily. But who would it be?


**I don't own these characters, they belong to SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day for the gang at Tails' house. Except for Sonic because he injured his leg from fighting one of Eggman's robots yesterday. How it happened? One of the badnik Buzz Bombers shot Sonic's leg like a bee sting.

And now he's in bed with his left leg covered in a cast; lucky for him he didn't break his leg but the injury was badly beaten and he can't walk for few days minimum.

Amy has tried to cheer him up but he was too stubborn and angry it made her leave the room.

If Sonic has to stay in bed and wait for his leg to recover then Amy is gonna need a temporary replacement to take Sonic's place. And she sure knows that the blue hedgehog won't be happy about this.

Amy came back in the room to see how Sonic is doing, she even brought a plate of chili-dogs for him.

"Sonic, how are you feeling?" she asked, setting the plate down on the nightstand.

"I don't know, Ames. It's been days and I want my leg to get better fast" he groans in annoyance, wanting to get back into action and stuff but can't. Amy sighs deeply, ready to tell him the bad news but did not want to make Sonic feel angry.

"I'm sorry to say this, Sonic. But I think it's best if we have someone take your place, it's only temporary" she said.

"WHAT?!" the blue hedgehog bursts in anger, "There is no way you're gonna replace me for someone else!"  
"I said it's only temporary! I did not say it's gonna be permanently!" Amy said, putting her hands on her hips. Sonic sighs and facepalms for hearing this; he simply nods at her but made a serious look on his face.

"So it's only temporary? For how long?" he asked curiously.

"Until your leg is healed up. Now you just need to stay in bed and rest. See ya" she zoomed out of the room.

**xxx**

A while later; Sticks has brought a few mobians from the town for an interview replacement but none of them seem to fit in. She puts an 'X' mark on every person's name she checked, crossing them out until she heard someone walk in.

"Hmmm?" she puts the clipboard down to see…..Shadow?  
"Shadow?" she gasped.

"Hi, Rose" Shadow smirked evilly.

"What are you doing here?" Amy stands up on the table, about to take out her main weapon but it didn't appear in her hands, "Huh? Where's my-?"  
"Looking for this?" Shadow was holding Amy's hammer in his hand.

"Shadow, give it back!" Amy tries to grab her hammer from him but he was too quick.

"Ah ah ah" he dodged and evades from her attacks, "Hmm, so...Sonic is not here?" Shadow asked her with a smirk.

"Grrr! If you're here looking for Sonic, I suggest you go away before I rip that smirk off your face!" she growled in his face.

"Alright then, if you take me as his replacement, I'm fast as him...well almost" Shadow said, correcting his last sentence. He gave her hammer back. Amy snatched it away from his hand and glares.

"Fine, but don't try to double-cross us, just sign here" Amy scoffs, "Just so you know, it's only temporary. Got that?!"

"I got that, Amy. I'll show you that I won't disappoint you at all" Shadow said while writing his signature. Amy then stamps the accept sign.

* * *

Back at Sonic's house, he was eating his chilidogs while glaring at his leg. He swallowed the chewed chilidog in his mouth.

"I hope this replacement is not a..." Sonic was cut out when Amy came in.

"Sonic, I think I got a perfect replacement" Amy said to him.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked grumpily.

Amy gulped in fear that she knows how Sonic will react, "Uhh….Shadow" she chuckled nervously. As she said his name, Shadow walks in with a smirk on his face.

"You! How dare you take my place you fake hedgehog!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"Because I can Sonic, I'm almost fast as you are" Shadow crossed his arms. Sonic glared at him.

"Grrrr! Amy, why did you chose this doofus?!" Sonic glared at her and she flinched by his anger.

"He c-c-c-convinced me Sonic, I...I..I'm sorry" Amy stuttered. Sonic turned on his side in the bed and looks away from them.

"Get out and defeat all danger you can, Shadzy" Sonic growled. They left without a word. Sonic then looked at a picture of himself and Amy. He picks it up, "I better hope he won't date her" he growled lowly.

**xxx**

The next day

Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were shocked to hear that Amy picked Shadow as a temporary leader to take Sonic's place.

"I can't believe it that Shadow is replacing Sonic, I hope he doesn't double-cross us" Tails said.

"You can't be serious" Knuckles crossed his buff arms.

"What? I'm not fully a bad guy" Shadow scoffed.

"Yeah, but you always like to do things alone! Why would you want to take our friend's place? Or better yet, you were probably in a mind control experiment!" Sticks screamed in paranoid.

"Hehehe…. I got a purpose to do and you can all trust me" Shadow held up a hand for promise.

* * *

The next day, Metal Sonic was rampaging a village and snaps the neck on a villager. The gang rushed in to see what the problem is going on.

"Hmph, Metal Sonic, huh? This will be a piece of cake" Shadow chuckled.

Metal Sonic turned and scans Shadow in a Terminator-like vision.

**"Subject: Shadow the Hedgehog. Destroy"** Metal Sonic said in a monotone and charges at them.

Shadow quickly snatched Amy's hammer, "Mind if I borrow this for just a sec?" he asked and dashed up to Metal Sonic.

Amy didn't answer in time and watches him attack Metal Sonic. Metal dodged many of the hits and Shadow jumps between his attacks.

"Grr…..One of these days I'm gonna knock him out if he takes my hammer again" Amy crossed her arms.

Shadow then smashes Metal Sonic with the hammer, crushing his left foot. The robot made a hiss like sound.

Shadow hisses back and attempts to attack Metal Sonic again, but this time Metal used laser eyes at him.

"Whoa!" Shadow dodged it, "Grrr…..say good night, metal faker. Kyah!" he bashed Metal's face with the hammer very hard.

He lifted up the robot's body and showed it to everyone. The gang and everyone but Amy cheered for him.

"See it was not so hard was it?" Shadow chuckled and gave Amy her hammer back.

"Hmph" she snatched the hammer, "Not bad, Ultimate Hedgehog. And one more thing" she leaned in his face slowly.

"What's that, Rose?" Shadow asked.

"NEVER USE MY HAMMER AGAIN!" she yelled in his face so loud it didn't make him flinch.

"Well, YOU SHOULD NOT YELL AT ME!" Shadow yelled back.

* * *

At Sonic's house, he was still grumpy for being replaced. Just then, he hears voices in the other room that sound like two persons arguing loudly.

"I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, SHADOW! IF YOU TOUCH MY HAMMER ONE MORE TIME I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR CHEST FUR WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"HUH! IS THAT SO?! I WAS TRYING TO HELP INNOCENT PEOPLE!" it was Shadow's voice.

"What in the world?" Sonic mutters and hears them argue more.

**xxx**

In the other room, Shadow and Amy were arguing each other.

"Oh, yeah?! And for what?! Just so you can prove yourself to the villagers that you're better than Sonic?! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Amy growled in Shadow's face.

"No, I was trying out my skills, Amy. I'm not trying to scam you" Shadow lower his voice.

"Hmph!" Amy looks away and crossed her arms.

Shadow chuckled and circles around her, "You know, you're actually cute when you're angry"

Amy blushed but growled in anger.

"You really think so? Sonic has always cared for me" Amy said, calmer. Shadow stops in front of her, "Ah, you are his girlfriend?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes I am. So you better back off before Sonic tries to kick your butt" Amy snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not interested in you" Shadow backs off.

"Yeah, right" Amy smirked and walks up to him, pinning his arms against the wall, "Ever since we first met on Prison Island, you simply stood still when I accidently hugged you. Did you try to push me off? No you didn't"

"Amy stop it, you should see me as a good guy not a bad guy. What's wrong with you?" Shadow got confused.

"You were a bad guy from the beginning, Ultimate hedgehog. You tried to stop Sonic and Tails from going into that portal or whatever. I don't see you as a good guy" Amy said, moving away from Shadow.

"It's over now! I'm reformed!" Shadow said angrily, he walks away to the living room. There was no one there and he sat on the couch.

"What am I going to do with that pink hedgehog? She still does not believe me!" Shadow said to himself, face-palming.

* * *

The next day

Sonic's leg was recovering a little and that he can move his leg slowly but he can't get out of bed yet until his leg is fully recovered with no injuries.

"Oh man, I better hope Amy does not have feelings for Shadow" Sonic groaned and puts the pillow on his head.

"Hey, Sonic. How you feeling, bud?" Tails comes in the room with a plate of pancakes for Sonic.

"Not well" Sonic muttered. Tails placed the pancakes on the table and notices he's not happy.

"Sonic, what is it?" Tails became concerned over his behavior.

"You all seem to like Shadow more than me? Isn't it?" Sonic said. He pushes away the pancakes.

"What? No. Why would you say that?" Tails asked.

"You like his way to defeat Metal Sonic by Amy's hammer, he's good at that like her" Sonic said, very upset. Tails saw what he meant.

"Not always, Sonic. But that doesn't mean we're losing interest from you. You're still our best leader in the team" Tails said.

"Uh, huh. But I can't lead with this foot" Sonic said. Waving his injured foot.

"I know but your leg is a little healed up, just not fully yet. But you can use the crutches" Tails said, grabbing two crutches for his best buddy.

Sonic sighs, "Okay" he sits up and grabs the crutches.

**xxx**

Much later, Shadow was simply stretching his arms and legs while Sticks and Amy are watching him.

"Oh, come on, Amy. He did help out the other day. Maybe he has a soft spot" Sticks said.

"Hmph. Maybe but I still don't trust him. As soon as Sonic is recovered, Shadow is out of here" Amy said, crossing her arms. Shadow walks up to them.

"Did I do well, girls?" Shadow asked them.

"You were awesome Shadow!" Sticks said happily and hugged him, he hugged back much to Amy's shock.

"I told you he has a soft spot" Sticks chuckled.

"Grrfff!" Amy growled under her breath and walks away.

"What's wrong with her Shadow?" Sticks asked him, pulling from the hug. Shadow sighs and sat on a rock to explain to Sticks.

"Sticks, you got to understand this, but you guys have softened me up and I feel like my bad days are over. But even when you guys hired me, your pal Amy does not trust me, she still thinks I'm a bad guy. Mostly when I was bad, I'm frightened" Shadow tells the feral jungle badger. Sticks understood some of the words.

"Oh, sorry for that. Guys like you shouldn't have bad times, feel the freedom and be like us, like be wild like me" Sticks said, laughing a bit.

"Hehehehe… I could try" Shadow chuckles. He got up and hugs the jungle badger again.

**xxx**

Amy was having a talk with Sonic outside his house, she was happy to know that Sonic is recovering a bit and that he's using the crutches.

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No. Well he is cute and all but that doesn't mean I love him like that" Amy said.

"That's good news, Ames. 'Cause we got a date awaiting later" Sonic said, Amy gave him a small kiss and he touches his lips. Just then he saw Shadow walking to them with Sticks.

Sonic growled, "Hmph, what do you want, Faker?"

"Nothing, Sonic. I'm no longer the Shadow you knew before, I'm the good Shadow now" Shadow smiled. "And Sticks is like a sister to me" he adds. Sonic's eyes went wide opened and so did Amy's.

"Hmmm…" Amy looks straight in his ruby red eyes to see if he's serious.

He was serious this time that he has changed.

"You are right and Shadow, I'm so sorry for not trusting you" Amy said, giving him a hug.

"It's okay, Rose. It's completely okay" Shadow accepts Amy's apology.

**xxx**

One week later, Sonic's leg has finally recovered and that he's back in action. Shadow was glad that his blue doppelganger hedgehog is better.

"Well, glad you're able to walk, Sonic. Now that you're back as a leader, I will be going. It's been fun taking your place temporarily" Shadow said.  
"Yup. And I'll see you later, Shads" Sonic said.

"Bye, Shadow" Sticks waved at him.

Shadow smirked and waved at the gang and hover skates into the jungle.

The End.


End file.
